


Not since I saved you

by DaintyCrow



Series: About Hunters And Their Angels - Translations [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Sad Ending, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Und er dachte, vielleicht könne er gerettet werden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not since I saved you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not since I saved you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345361) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



Und er dachte, vielleicht könne er gerettet werden. Vielleicht war das ein Fehler. Vielleicht nicht. Castiel wusste es nicht wirklich. Vielleicht hätte er mit Dean an seiner Seite endgültig gerettet werden können. Vielleicht … aber er würde niemals in der Lage sein es herauszufinden. Nicht in einer millionen Jahren.  
„Es tut mir leid, Dean“, flüsterte er und legte die Blumen dort nieder, wo Dean vor all diesen Jahren sein Leben verloren hatte. „Ich denke die ganze Zeit an dich. Sam auch. Wir denken beide an dich. Es ist … irgendwie einsam im Bunker, ohne dich. Aber wir schaffen das. Haben wir immer. Wir vermissen dich.“ Er schluckte. „Ich vermisse dich. Und ich hoffe es geht dir im Himmel gut.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht besuchen kann.“ _Aber ich bin kein Engel mehr. Nicht seit ich dich davor bewahrt habe, wieder in die Hölle zu gehen._


End file.
